cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Michael Bell
Michael Bell (1938 - ) Not be confused with Canadian actor Mike Bell Film Deaths *'First Man Into Space' (1959) [State Trooper]: Killed by Lt. Dan Prescott Monster. *'[[The Transformers: The Movie (1986)|''The Transformers: The Movie (1986; animated)]][Prowl/Bombshell/Scrapper/Swoop/Junkion]: "Prowl" is shot in the chest by Scavenger (Don Messick) burning out his vital parts after he and the rest of the Decepticons hijack the Autobot ship, "Bombshell" is wounded by Springer (Neil Ross) during the battle of Autobot City when he hits him with one of his missiles he is then reformatted into a Sweep by Unicron (Orson Welles) after he is ejected into space. The rest of his characters survive. *G.I. Joe: The Movie (1987; animated)' [''Duke/Xamot/Blowtorch/Lift Ticket]: "Duke" is implaled with a snake spear by Serpentor (Richard Gautier) during Cobra's attack on Joe headquarters; he "dies" while talking to Lt. Falcon (Don Johnson). This scene was changed so that he merely goes into a coma (which he recovers from), but it's clear that this was originally supposed to be the character's death. The others characters survive. TV Deaths *''The Smurfs: The Smurfic Games (1983;animated)'' [Argus/Handy Smurf/Grouchy Smurf]: Argus dies of old age with his cousin Gargamel (Paul Winchell) by his side, his body vanishes after his death. Handy and Grouchy Smurf survive. *''Aladdin: Destiny On Fire'' (1995; animated) [Aziz]: Explodes after Aladdin (Scott Weinger) and Razoul (Jim Cummings) trick him into overusing his powers causing him to overheat. *''The Real Adventures Of Jonny Quest: The Edge Of Yesterday'' (1997; animated) [Ezekiel Rage]: Killed in an explosion after Hadji (Rob Paulsen) tricks him into driving into the Cretaceous period with a nuclear warhead he was planning to plant in the earth's core, his skeleton is seen years later after Dr. Forbes (Earl Boen) and Dr. Vedder (Jim Meskimen) go down the mine shaft. Video Game Deaths * '' Soul Reaver: Legacy Of Kain (1999) '[Raziel/Melchiah]: "Raziel" is executed by being flung into the Lake of the Dead and dissolved as a result of his vampiric weakness to water (supposedly as punishment for offending Simon Templeman, but in reality as part of a longrunning gambit to alter fate). However, Raziel is resurrected as a wraith by Tony Jay; depending on the player's decisions, Raziel's physical form can and will be destroyed at numerous points throughout the game. "Melchiah" is crushed and minced beneath a ceiling-mounted grinder at the conclusion of a boss battle with Raziel, who then devours Melchiah's soul to gain his powers. * ''Soul Reaver 2 (2002)' [Raziel] Playing both Raziel's present self and Raziel's past self, the latter is impaled through the chest with the Soul Reaver by his future self; as the previous game established, this will eventually lead to him being resurrected by Simon Templeman as a vampire. As with the previous installment, Raziel's present self can and will "die" several times over the course of the game at the player's discretion. * Legacy Of Kain: Defiance ''(2003) '[Raziel] Sacrifices himself by possessing Richard Doyle's corpse and tricking Simon Templeman into impaling him with the Soul Reaver - allowing the blade to absorb his soul and grant Simon the power to defeat Tony Jay - ultimately fading into nothingness as Simon looks on in remorse. * ''Ratchet Deadlocked (2003) '[Gleeman Vox] Playing the main villain of the game, he is left to die by James Arnold Taylor after activationg a bomb that was supposed to make him and James blow up. *''Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater'' (2004) [The Fear]: Killed by David Hayter. Gallery Notable Connections *Mr. Victoria Carroll *Father of Ashley Bell Category:Actors Category:Not Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:Voice Actors Category:American actors and actresses Category:1938 Births Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by combat Category:Death scenes by impalement Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Retconned death scenes Category:Jewish Category:Parents Category:Transformers Cast Members Category:Disney Stars Category:Deaths in the Disney universe Category:People who died in a Transformers film Category:Nickelodeon Stars Category:Rugrats cast members Category:Duckman cast members Category:X-Men Cast Members Category:Scooby Doo Cast Members Category:Star Trek cast members Category:Star Wars cast members Category:Batman cast members Category:DC Stars Category:Justice League Cast Members Category:Hulk Cast Members Category:Spider-Man Cast Members Category:Marvel Stars Category:Marvel Cast Members Category:Superman Cast Members Category:Charlie's Angels Cast Members Category:MASH cast members Category:Call of Duty Cast Members Category:Actors who died in Richard Donner Movies Category:Cars Cast Members Category:Tangled cast members Category:Actors who died in Robert Benton Movies Category:Robot Chicken cast members Category:Actors who died in Steven Seagal Movies Category:Family Guy cast members Category:The Pink Panther cast members